


The Princes and Princess of Plasma

by cla-re (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Protective Siblings, alex writes for that tiny spinoff that only a handful of fans like, oh well who cares i love pokemon ranger and wanna spread the love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cla-re
Summary: When his team's operations in Fiore begin to fail, Gordor seeks a new ally in the Unova region. With the Go-Rock Quads, crowned as royalty in this so-called Team Plasma, attempting to escape their new positions, however, the two teams' leaders begin to take every action they can to ensure their plans still come to fruition…No matter what those actions may be.(AKA two horrible dads make for the best worst villain teamup I could think of)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> hi what do you mean i'm procrastinating on my other fic
> 
> anyway this one'll be shorter than thotb but i hope it's just as enjoyable! i've been meaning to write this for a while, so i hope a few people are as happy to read this as i am to write it. <3
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS: violence, animal death, animal abuse, child abuse

"…Yet for all your theatrics and power, you lack the sense to carry out such threats. Did it even once occur to you that perhaps the rangers' means of controlling Pokémon may have had merit to it? That perhaps in place of force, a simple guiding hand was all you required?"

Looming nearly half a foot over the Fioran man, standing in the throne room of Plasma's castle, and letting out heavy breaths between gritted teeth, Ghetsis couldn't believe anyone could have come so far on such brutal force alone. The man-Gordor, he believed?-had shown promise, certainly. He'd had the same idea in regards to his own children. Four of them, no less! Ghetsis had already had enough trouble as it was with _three,_ if he could even bring himself to call them anything close to family.

Yet this man held tightly onto his stubborn pride. Ghetsis had heard it all. The tale of Gordor's work alongside this Hastings person. How Gordor had never come close enough to his colleague's work. How this man, in spite of having raised a small army, in spite of having approached Plasma to discuss an alliance after the Go-Rock Squad's numbers had dwindled, after the beast known as Entei had barely been contained on the ship to Unova, still refused to see that his rival's methods could have been used to further his own goals.

It was downright _infuriating_ , having to listen to him go on about Hastings's work. About how his own son had perfected the styler, how there was no more room for improvement.

This was going to take far more than simple talk.

"Hmph. You're quite confident in your abilities."

Gordor remained unfazed as Ghetsis stood above him, aided by one of the many steps in the castle. _Plasma's_ castle. He'd clearly been in awe of it when he'd first seen it. A great and towering building, lying in wait for the moment Plasma's king took his place on the throne.

Someday, soon, the castle would rise. Someday, soon, Ghetsis would rule. Not Plasma. Not the child he'd raised to be king. Him, and only him.

There was no room for another king, nor another leader. Of course…Gordor wouldn't ever learn that fact.

As far as Gordor knew, he'd rule Fiore. Perhaps that was how things would be in the end. Perhaps they'd have to compromise.

As if Ghetsis would let such a thing happen.

"Then tell me," Gordor hissed, "What this _merit_ might be. Tell me what might have been my _mistake_ in leading _my own team._ I will tell you now…Harmonia, was it? I do not take kindly to being toyed with."

Ghetsis stifled a booming laugh at this. Oh, he wouldn't be telling this other team's leader a thing.

He'd be _showing_ the true power of Plasma, then and there.

"…Before we head anywhere," Ghetsis replied, "You're not to speak a word regarding his true purpose. N knows nothing of his true purpose. I fully intend to keep this as such."

"And if I fail to keep silent?"

Was that…A _challenge?_ There was a biting tone to Gordor's voice that hadn't come out of him before this statement. Nevertheless, Ghetsis's reply was quick, turning a conversation between himself and this stranger into complete silence within mere seconds.

"There will be dire consequences."

A low growl rumbled in Ghetsis's throat as he lifted his Hydreigon's ball in his scarred hand, as if to tell Gordor what the beast-Silas, he'd always called it-was capable of.

Without another word, the two stepped away from the throne room, out towards the hallway leading to what was perhaps the most important aspect of the castle: N's room. It would disturb many, Ghetsis was well aware. Eighteen years of age and still living in a child's room, accompanied by no more than his Pokémon, his sisters, and occasionally Ghetsis, N had been raised for one task and one task alone. He'd been fooled his entire life, kept innocent for the sake of his "father's" ambitions, and nothing showed this more than his room.

Perhaps this was why a look of sudden, almost, _almost_ horrified realization appeared, briefly, on Gordor's face as he stood in the doorway to the room, in the presence of the boy he'd been informed about from the start.

This was _N_. This was Ghetsis's greatest feat. A boy sitting in the middle of this room and watching as his closest companions, a family of two Zorua and a Zoroark, dashed around the room, wrestling and biting playfully at each other, chasing each other's tails, and occasionally letting out soft barks at their friend.

Ghetsis gestured for Gordor to stay silent as he approached N.

"My lord N…Plasma is considering an alliance in its goal of liberating Unova's Pokémon. If I may introduce you to Gordor, head of the Fiore-based Go-Rock Squad."

He spoke with a sort of softness to his voice that Gordor hadn't yet heard. To anyone who didn't know of his true plan, this tone sounded _genuine_. Even Gordor clearly showed, in that brief moment, _hesitation_ at the idea of suddenly going along with Plasma's plans.

N stood up, turning to Gordor and letting out a soft hum of acknowledgement. This was all he could _manage_ at that point. It wasn't until one of the Zorua hit the ground with a muffled _thud_ that N began to speak.

"Ah!" N gasped, "Are you…Hurt?"

The Zorua simply stood up, unsheathing its claws and looking to Gordor. The other Zorua and Zoroark had stopped playing and now stood beside the small fox Pokémon, their eyes all locked on the stranger.

Each one looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

Gordor, however, showed not an ounce of fear. If Ghetsis had indeed planned something, done something to this teenager, he would come out unscathed.

Ghetsis had taken a step back, allowing for open space between N and Gordor. He watched with a single narrowed eye, as if awaiting some inevitable action.

"Wait," N told the Zorua, "Please don't hurt him. As Father told me…He's here to help us. You'll be okay."

In an instant, all three Pokémon sat down, each looking like a guilty child that had been caught red-handed.

"…Forgive our intrusion, then," Ghetsis sighed, "Gordor. Shall we, then? There's much for us to discuss."

"…Indeed," Gordor replied before turning and walking away from the room, Ghetsis following behind until the two had returned to the throne room.

Silence lingered between them for a long while. Ghetsis was the one to finally cut through it.

"So you've seen it now," he began, "How N boasts far more than a mere connection with Pokémon. He speaks with them, and he shall speak with this Entei you say you've captured. He shall be the one to calm the beast, and as such will be the one it trusts. Do you now see? Pokémon are not difficult to fool once they trust humans. Once you've learned this, your Go-Rock Squad will become far more powerful than it has ever been."

"Hmph. It seems I have little choice in the matter, then," Gordor admitted, "So be it. Should you choose to offer your forces in our fight against the Union, we shall adopt your methods. It won't take long for Garret to modify his own styler. I'll inform him of the task he's to take up."

"Yes… _Your_ children. When you came in, I could hardly imagine us finding any sort of common ground. Then, you mentioned your children. Your top admins. I assure you, there is a place for them in Team Plasma."

Ghetsis let out a deep chuckle as he looked up, closing his single eye.

"…And I assure you that royalty they shall become. The princes and princess of Plasma. They shall serve their lord N without any other choice in the matter."

Gordor couldn't help but return the laugh. Yes…This was exactly what the two of them had been working towards throughout their entire conversation. The alliance had been finalized. There was no more Gordor could do in the castle.

Gordor turned away, sending one last glance towards Ghetsis.

"You'll be meeting them tomorrow." Amusement echoed in Gordor's voice. "They have not once disappointed me. I trust they won't do so to you, either."

"Hahaha…That's quite the promise," Ghetsis replied, "But if you're so certain… I'm looking forward to meeting Plasma's new recruits. Its new royalty. Now…Begone. There is much for the both of us to do."

Without another word, Gordor left for the hallways, forcing himself to keep his attention away from the king's room as he left.

He'd see plenty of it soon, he was sure.

He'd see so much of Plasma, just as Plasma would see of his team.

In a way, it was almost _frightening_ that he'd had to turn to Ghetsis.

Then again, Gordor was one to think through the consequences of such an alliance. As long as he could remain a step ahead of the other team's leader…

Fiore would be _his_. Ghetsis could take everything, but Fiore belonged to the Go-Rock Squad and no one else.

As soon as the boat arrived, and with it, the Quads, there was no stopping him. No matter what Ghetsis did, he'd come out of this fight with _something_.

The weeks ahead would no doubt be long.

Gordor, however, was _ready_ for such a fight.


	2. Quartet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just gonna do short updates for this while i get my big fic going again
> 
> just let me get my feelings out about this fucking au because i have SO MANY GOOD TWISTS in mind for it

Billy had never expected much of what their position in the Go-Rock Squad had brought them.

Suddenly, their band had been a part of their father's plan, their siblings had been dragged into it with them, they'd summoned _an Entei_ , and now?

Now the four of them were stuck in the dingy cabins of a ship, awaiting the moment they arrived in Unova for this so-called alliance with _another_ team. Plasma, they'd heard the group was called. A team with a serious thing for the castles of ancient times, for knighthood and the kings of old. A group looking to "liberate" the region's Pokémon...Whatever was meant by that. That was the most Billy knew, but it was enough to make them remember that after the Jungle Relic, they'd thought about the idea of _leaving_ the team.

Things were going downhill, after all. That ranger had been countering the Squad's attacks at every turn. She'd been a thorn in their sides, a thorn in _Gordor's_ side, and though the team's efforts hadn't been completely thwarted, _everyone_ was beginning to show some apprehension towards the future.

It wasn't over yet, of course. Things hadn't looked _so bad_ that they would leave so soon. They would stay and take what they could from the Go-Rock Squad's operations.

 _Then,_ then they'd run off. They had nothing else to stay for save for each other, after all. Their father...As far as Billy was concerned, he didn't consider any of his children family.

As they lay in their cabin, Billy realized just how _lonely_ things had started to seem.

It was a cruel truth. The four of them were each other's only company at the point they were at. They were all any of them had left, just the four of them and their instruments, their skills, their _music._ That was all the Quads had, and all they'd take with them to this new, far-off region.

Every ounce of Billy's body ached, and they couldn't tell what exactly had caused this. Was it just travel stress? The rock-solid bed they'd been sleeping in the past few days? They hadn't been the only one complaining about various pains once the four of them had started traveling. Clyde and Tiffany had made it abundantly clear that the exhaustion was getting to them, and even Garret seemed fatigued after all the time at sea.

Billy lay in their bed, the higher of two bunks in the room, contemplating what had gone so wrong. The cabin was hardly a place for thinking so deeply about _any_ issue, though. Located in the lower portions of the sizeable cargo ship they'd hitched a ride on, the rumble of the engines echoed through the cabin _constantly_ , leaving both Billy and, when he decided to actually head down to try and sleep, Garret running on only a few hours of sleep. The beds were like rock slabs, and the bedding was as generic as it could get. Although a few softer, thicker blankets had been provided to Billy and their siblings, not one of them could call their living space anything close to comfortable. The walls were a stark, sterile white, marred by dirt. The carpeting, an unremarkable navy blue.

Billy had admittedly been taking one for the team when they agreed to stay in such a small room, one so close to the engines that it'd practically made their ears bleed late into the night. The same reasoning had applied to Garret's decision to stay in such a room. They needed to conserve space.

They weren't sailors. They were a band, a part of Fiore's greatest modern threat, four teenagers who needed to make it to Unova and had just happened to have enough money to get themselves into a ship bound for the region, for completely unfamiliar territory. They were bound for something _new,_ something they knew so _little_ about...They'd be nothing more than fish out of water by the time they arrived.

Billy's thoughts were interrupted by the door to the room opening. They didn't sit up, instead simply glancing over to see who their visitor was. Standing in the doorway, his bass slung over a sore shoulder and his silver hair left a mess by the long few nights at sea, was Garret, looking up with a barren expression, as if trying to hide his own apprehension towards the situation.

He was always good at that, Billy reminded themself.

"...Come on," Garret sighed, "We're almost in Unova. I know you're not one for disappointing...The boss."

Garret's hesitation caused Billy to sit up _immediately._ This...This was _not_ like him. No matter how much thought he put into his words, Garret was one to speak clearly, only ever pausing for emphasis.

He hadn't paused there for that reason. There was an audible nervousness in his voice that Billy rarely heard. It was a _raw,_ almost _animalistic_ tone, like the soft whine of a frightened Poochyena. His voice has sounded _hoarse,_ like he'd been trying to force out words. Anything.

Billy could hardly blame him. The idea of stepping off the boat and into Castelia (wasn't that what the city was called?), a city bigger than _anywhere_ in Fiore, and having to continue their duties alongside a new team...It was enough to unnerve anyone.

Shaking their head, Billy climbed down from their bunk, stretching out the moment their feet hit the floor. Just a little more time on the boat, they had to remind themself. A little more time, and they'd be out into Unova, because _anywhere_ was better than the boat. Maybe they'd finally even be able to sleep through the night.

"...Hey. Garret," they sighed, "I...Take it easy. That'll go for everyone else, too. You guys're going to need that energy."

Garret took a deep breath, crossing his arms.

"...Are you trying to build to some kind of...Speech? This isn't before a concert or anything," Garret replied, "In fact, I suggest _you_ take it easy. We'll be okay without some sort of deep, motivational speech this time. What we need is our leader."

Garret stepped outside, glancing back towards Billy.

"...What's with that look?" Billy asked, "I...Sorry. You're right on this one. You guys...We have to stick together when we're in new territory like this. Thanks, bro."

Garret nodded, turning to face Billy completely before gesturing to someone off to the side, just out of view from inside the room.

He _didn't._ Had _all_ of them heard that? Were they _that_ concerned? Immediately, Tiffany's voice broke the brief silence as she sauntered over to Garret's side, Clyde following over slowly, as if he was _dragging_ himself around.

"I couldn't have said that one better!" Tiffany chimed in, "We're stuck here. Like...I hate it too. But if we go into this one, we go in together. You're not leaving us behind this time, big bro!"

"I can't believe you," Clyde added on, the effects of the trip echoing in his worn-out voice, "You're our leader, aren't you? Whatever we're supposed to do now, we need _you._ Now come on. This is our stop."

Nodding, Billy stepped out of their cabin, glancing between their siblings. The trip had _definitely_ gotten to them. Fresh air and solid ground would do everyone some good, Billy was sure.

"Seriously...Thanks, guys," Billy chuckled, "Guess it's time to face the music, then. All right...Everyone, follow me. Whatever happens now, we're heading into it together."


	3. Timbre

Ghetsis  _ waited, _ his teeth gritted, his hands balled tightly into fists beneath his cloak. Even if the new recruits arriving would no doubt turn the tide, nothing changed the fact that the team in Nacrene had  _ failed. _

It was another simple frustration to him. All that power he'd given them, the bright future he had promised, and they couldn't even steal a simple artifact. He'd sent a team for a  _ reason. _ There would be several trainers, and that wasn't even taking into account  _ Lenora. _ Had his own plan truly fallen through so spectaularly? Had Plasma's forces truly not been enough to tackle the challenge of attacking Nacrene’s museum?

It was a setback, he reminded himself.  _ Only _ a setback. Plasma was becoming stronger by affiliating with another team, one with unique technology and techniques compared to what Unova had.

Plasma would become infinitely stronger if Gordor would ever  _ return. _ He'd been so punctual beforehand. Ghetsis couldn't help but think this was the fault of Gordor's  _ children, _ these so-called Go-Rock Quads.

It was unfortunate to think such things so soon. The way Gordor had described them, they'd seemed _promising_ , if eccentric. Of course, this matched Plasma's dramatic flair perfectly. Showy. Showy and vicious, with a literal legendary Pokémon in their hands. Clearly not to be taken lightly, yet…

Their leader. Ghetsis knew it wouldn't take much to get Gordor to  _ crack _ .

Not only that, but there was the matter of  _ what _ had caused Gordor to seek out Plasma's help in the first place. Had they given chase?  _ Would _ they give chase, even? It was more than likely that they would.

Ghetsis had been thinking over countermeasures since the moment he'd been approached by this team's leader.

He wouldn't fall like Gordor had. He'd been waiting for nearly two decades for his conquest of Unova to begin, and  _ nothing _ would stop him, trainer or ranger.

Footsteps echoed through a marble hallway, and Ghetsis quickly relaxed his posture. He couldn't let it show. He couldn't let anyone know that things were already getting to him.

Especially when that faint floral scent hit his nose (he had no doubt that to the average person this scent was  _ overpowering, _ but with what Silas had done to him so long ago, smelling anything at all was a blessing) and he realized just who was approaching him.

“...Concordia,” Ghetsis sighed, turning to face the person who had approached him, “Is something amiss?”

Concordia shook her head slowly, clearly struggling to keep eye contact with her superior.

“Yes...Gordor just returned,” Concordia explained quietly, “He brought four others with him...His children. Anthea is escorting them here.”

At long last, he’d be able to see them firsthand. Their skills. These four children, raised for years with thoughts of  _ conquest, _ with a fight hammered into their heads from day one.

More footsteps began to echo through the hall. Immediately, Ghetsis raised a hand, directing Concordia towards the source of the sound.

“Go. Take Anthea and leave,” he commanded, “This is between myself and them.”

Without another word, Concordia walked away, vanishing away from the hallway along with her sister. In her place then stood Gordor, with four others behind him.  _ Teenagers _ , each with large bags over their shoulders.

Ghetsis's eyes were immediately drawn to the single daughter in the group. Tiffany, he'd been told her name was. She looked away from her father, barely acknowledging the stranger in front of her. It was a mood that carried across all four of the quads, but it showed strongest in her.

Ghetsis wouldn't have to  _ beat _ any sense into her so soon. She'd learn soon enough that her disobedience would carry  _ dire _ consequences.

It wouldn't be him striking them down. If he played his cards right...He wouldn't have to.

Ghetsis's gaze turned to the one to her right. Presumably, this one was  _ Clyde _ . Notoriously temperamental, Gordor had told him. He certainly  _ looked _ like trouble, with the way he glared daggers at Ghetsis.

Nothing he couldn't work with, though. Not one of them seemed to be that.

One of the quads walked forward, brushing their hair back and looking to him with a smirk. Ghetsis had no doubt this was their leader. Behind them, the last of the four simply observed from behind his father's back. Gordor didn't do a thing to stop the one who had stepped up. Instead, he remained silent, letting his child do the talking for once.

“We need to talk about this,” Billy began, “What can you  _ possibly _ offer us?”

A low chuckle emanated from Ghetsis. What could  _ he _ offer?  _ So _ much. Something for each one of them…

“Ahaha...Your suspicion is to be expected,” Ghetsis replied, “None of you are expected to work with Team Plasma immediately. Should you choose to serve Plasma's king, I can promise that you will hold power just as he does. Power, and great fortune. Unova needs more than a single leader, and should you choose to join, you will each have a place in ruling over a new, glorious Unova.”

Shaking their head, Billy looked back to their siblings.

“Hah. You guys hear that? I mean, this castle's pretty incredible.” It was all too obvious Billy was  _ testing  _ Ghetsis. “So, what do you think? Think we'll  _ really _ get something from this?”

Gordor stepped forward, letting out a snarl.

“That will be  _ enough _ , Billy,” Gordor hissed, “All of you are dismi-”

“Let them speak,” Ghetsis interrupted as the rest of the quads stepped forward, “There is no harm in this. Step away, Gordor.”

Grinning, Tiffany immediately stepped to her sibling’s side, speaking up before anyone else could.

“So...Like...What do you want us to even  _ do?” _ she inquired, “Because you, I don't know if I trust you yet. This is, like, totally shady.”

“For that matter,” Garret added on, “Are you willing to show more of this castle? Or perhaps to arrange time for us to better learn about Unova as a whole?”

“And,” Clyde cut in, “Our Pokémon. Where are they?”

Ghetsis lowered his head, barely taking his eyes off the group. Gordor stood back, trying to hide his utter  _ annoyance _ at the situation.

Perhaps it would be best to defuse the situation a little early.

“There you have it,” Billy continued, “So what’re your answers?”

Shaking his head, Ghetsis simply gestured for the quads to follow him.

“As I stated before, your suspicion was to be expected. As of now, however, I'm afraid it may take to long to explain at once,” he explained, “Come. You'll be staying in this castle for the time being. Allow me to, at the very least, have someone show you to your chambers. You must be exhausted.”

The thought of a warm bed seemed to click in all of their minds. It was good to know that simple human comforts were still enough to tempt these four, feisty as they may have seemed at first. All at once, they began to look practically dead on their feet.

Anthea, or perhaps Concordia...One of the two would be more than willing to take them to their room.

Ghetsis walked back down the hallway, eyes scanning the area for any sign of his “daughters.” It wasn't long before he realized that the scent carried by Concordia had lingered in the air - She was  _ still nearby. _ Immediately, Ghetsis glanced around, his voice echoing through the hall as he raised his voice just slightly.

“Concordia,” he said, his single eye narrowing, “Come.”

Immediately, from behind a nearby corner, Concordia emerged, her long dress flowing gently behind her with every step. She carried a large, woven basket, one that had been filled with fresh, folded linens. She was quick to look over the quads, though a hint of hesitation showed in her eyes as she stepped forward, gesturing for the four of them to follow.

“Please...Come with me,” Concordia requested softly, “Your room will be upstairs.”

Bowing to Ghetsis, Concordia waited for a moment in order for the new recruits to follow her. Glances were exchanged between the four of them, but not one of them said a thing. Not even Billy, who had briefly turned their attention back to Ghetsis before looking back to Concordia and heading towards the end of the hallway and turning to the left, disappearing up a flight of stairs.

Ghetsis looked back, once again turning his attention to Gordor, who stood closer than before. He stood tall, glaring up at Ghetsis as he spoke.

“Is that it, then?” Gordor challenged, “They're yet to meet N, yet to see the full extent of Plasma's operations, and you opt to simply let them-”

“That will be enough,” Ghetsis growled, “You clearly still have no idea of the  _ trust  _ your enforcers must put into Plasma. The team shall soon enough be their life, Gordor. It will take time. Time that I'm certain N will be able to buy us.”

Closing his eyes, Gordor let out a huff.

“Hmph. You haven't breathed a word,” he continued, “About who might be challenging Plasma at this time. Am I to believe this unseen threat is what you say it is? That there is a threat at all?”

Turning his entire body to face Gordor, his cloak streaming behind him as he moved, Ghetsis grinned. This was it. He'd know everything about the Go-Rock Squad's failed attempt at conquering Fiore.

About what had caused Gordor,  _ Gordor _ , to flee the region and seek his help.

Letting out a low, throaty laugh, Ghetsis simply walked by Gordor.

Beckoning him to follow.

“If you wish to know,” he replied, “I'd like to hear who  _ your _ enemy has been all this time. Are we in agreement?”

Gordor took a step towards Ghetsis, letting out a deep sigh.

“...As you wish.” There was a tense pause as the two walked down the hallway, eyes occasionally meeting the other’s. “Her name is Solana. I assume the one threatening you is no different from her?”

“Do you mean to say that the one who drove you to flee was a child?” Ghetsis had to hold back another laugh - It was such a  _ pathetic _ thought. “I would refer to them as little more than setbacks...Their names are Hilda and Hilbert, if the reports are correct. Now, come. We'll discuss the full extent of this in my quarters, if this is agreeable.”

Without another word, Gordor nodded.

Hilda and Hilbert...Already, he was prepared to  _ crush _ them beneath his boot. No...He wouldn't need to crush them.

There was little doubt that Entei would be more than enough against them.

Gordor steeled himself for the verbal battle ahead. Ghetsis was quite the tricky one, after all, and Gordor would  _ never _ be bested by the likes of him.


	4. Drone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a shorter chapter, but the scene's about to switch to the heroes for a bit, so look forward to all that! hopefully i'll be able to get back to more frequent updates soon. :D

"...Here. I do apologize that neither myself or Anthea has finished cleaning. I hope this room is to your liking regardless."

Concordia stepped to the side of a doorway. It was massive, Billy noted, even if it was simply meant for a bedroom. Plasma's boss clearly had a thing for the same sort of grandiosity that their own father did.

No. Even _more_ grandiose than their father. Gordor wouldn't go so far as to create an entire _castle_ for the sake of his plans, but Ghetsis? Ghetsis was clearly going the extra mile.

All the place needed was the Go-Rock Squad's touch. Their father would want the echo of an organ through the halls, but the Quads? They knew what they'd be bringing to Plasma. They'd bring the noise, they'd bring power in every word written and sang, every note played, every busted eardrum passing grunts might be left with. Violent, vicious songs through the halls. They would bring their rage, their passion, their _lives_ to Plasma, trying to see if the team would _ever_ regret bringing them in.

And if they didn't, then the Quads would have to try a little harder.

The room was far larger than any of the four were used to. In each corner was a clean, well-crafted wooden bed, and off to the left and right, doors. A sweet floral scent mingled with the faint smell of freshly-cleaned linens, though it never once seemed overpowering. The Quads' every footstep echoed throughout the room as they entered, the unease not fading from anyone's unsteady breath. When the sound finally faded, Concordia looked over the four, bowing.

"Please rest for now. The next few days will be terribly busy," she explained, "Tomorrow, you're to speak with Lord N, and you must be prepared."

There was an edge of concern to Concordia's voice that everyone in the room seemed to pick up on. It was clear this wasn't just some speech she'd memorized beforehand. She was _genuinely_ concerned for _them_. Billy quickly gestured for their siblings to stay silent before bowing to Concordia in return.

"We'll do that," they replied, "Thanks. You've done a lot for us."

Concordia stepped away, preparing to close the door behind her.

"It was no problem at all," she replied, "Dinner should be ready soon. I'll see you all then."

With that, Concordia pushed the massive reinforced door back into place. It let out a metallic groan before closing with a mighty _thud,_ leaving a quickly-broken silence between Plasma's newest recruits.

"What in Arceus's name," Clyde hissed, walking towards a bed in the northeastern corner of the room and placing his drum behind it, claiming it before anyone else could by unceremoniously flopping down on it and laying back, "Are you trying at here, Billy? Any way you look at this one, something's seriously _wrong._ You're telling me you expect us to just follow you here?!"

Tiffany was next to claim a bed. Shoving her way past Garret and Billy, she immediately took the southeastern corner, placing her violin down and curling up on it with a surprising amount of grace.

"Homestly?" Tiffany cut in, "Right now, I couldn't care less about...Any of that. We have _beds,_ Clyde! Proper beds! You can't let us have this moment? Just _one?_ "

Letting out a huff, Clyde turned his gaze to the ceiling above. It was just as bare as the rest of the room, broken up only by the few bright lights illuminating the room.

Door aside, the room looked surprisingly modern, Billy couldn't help but note. Sighing, they looked to Garret.

"...You planning on taking a bed?" they inquired half-seriously, "You know I don't care where I'm sleeping here. All that matters is all of us getting beds."

Nodding, Garret found himself gravitating towards the northwestern corner of the room. It seemed like everyone was settling in, at the very least. This was what mattered most to Billy at that moment. Everyone just needed to relax.

Sitting down on his own bed, Billy closed their eyes, trying to take in the situation. This Ghetsis...Could _any_ of them trust him? Billy supposed they'd see if they trusted him once they knew what their title of "prince" meant, but would their siblings think the same?

It was so _frustrating_ to think about it.

To think about the future.

"...I miss Camerupt." Tiffany's voice echoed through the room, hitting everyone's ears like a bullet to the head. "You know? I wanted to see her again here, but this _Team Plasma_ thinks it can just keep her...Wherever she is!"

"You're acting as if we had a _bond_ with 'em," Clyde remarked dryly, "'S not like our stylers were built for that. They weren't _meant_ for any sorta _emotional connection._ "

Tiffany let out a huff in response, laying back and wrapping herself in her bedding.

"...As much as he's right about our stylers," Garret added, "I _do_ miss my Scizor. It was…Comforting, having him beside me."

Billy's thoughts turned to his Tyranitar. Nobody had _expected_ her to be a mother, but she'd brought a Larvitar with her, and soon after it'd evolved, she'd laid another egg. It wasn't as if she'd _always_ been under the styler's influence - She'd needed to raise her children, after all, even if those children would only become weapons in the Go-Rock Squad's arsenal.

To Billy, this only brought to mind their own upbringing. They hadn't found it in themself to hate their father, not ever. They'd known the story of their mother, of how they and their siblings had been the ones responsible for her fate simply because they'd lived and she'd died before she could see what became of them. Maybe, if she'd been there, things would be different. Four children, no longer miracles when their mother hadn't passed so soon after their birth but living under somebody who could have perhaps been able to reign in their father's more destructive tendencies…

Had it been her death that set everything in motion, sixteen years before?

In the end, Billy wondered if they and their siblings were little more than weapons now that their father had come so far. They had every reason to hate him, all four of them did. He was _petty,_ wasting his knowledge on vengeance, bringing up his children with nothing but hate in their hearts and the same grudge in their heads…

Yet Billy couldn't hate their father, not when he'd raised them for so long.

He'd had his faults, certainly, and the Quads were thinking of flying the coop, but their father he was, regardless of how deep the plot between the Go-Rock Squad and Plasma went.

A knock echoed through the room, and Billy stood up immediately, pulling the heavy doors to the room open.

To their surprise, the one who greeted them was Ghetsis himself.. He bowed, looking between the Quads before speaking.

"Anthea and Concordia have their hands full, I'm afraid," he began, "They've finished making dinner, if any of you are hungry. More importantly, however, I have a request for the four of you."

At that moment, all attention was locked on Ghetsis. A low, quiet laugh emanated from him before he spoke again, his eye shining with amusement.

"I wish for the four of you to dine with me tomorrow," he explained, "In exchange for this, I'll provide the answers to your questions from earlier, as well as any more you may have. Is this agreeable?"

Billy looked back to their siblings, who had gathered a short distance behind them, as if asking them their thoughts on the matter.

"...I don't have any objections to this," Garret finally spoke up.

"If it gets us answers," Clyde added, "I'll do it."

"Yeah, what they said," Tiffany chimed in, "I mean, what else can we do? At least this is something _different._ Staying in this room all the time sounds like _such_ a drag."

"It's settled, then," Billy replied, "If you give us our answers then yeah, we're fine with that. You better keep your word on this one."

"Hmm…I imagined your trust would be hard to earn," Ghetsis mused, "I've known this from the start, with how Gordor spoke of the four of you. That wariness is going to serve you well once you leave this castle."

Turning to walk away, Ghetsis stopped to add on one final thought.

"It's on the first floor, off to the left," he added, "Enjoy your evening, then. I _highly_ recommend you return to this room shortly after - As Concordia has likely told you, the coming days will be _very_ long."

With that, the Quads stepped out, finally parting ways with Ghetsis, who seemed to vanish to the upper floor as they headed downstairs, still finding themselves unable to make idle chatter given the situation.

Frustrating as it was, Billy was sure things would return to normal soon enough.

Just as soon as their meeting with Ghetsis was over.


End file.
